moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vianne Roanoake
"History has shown us that the dangers of this world do not always come from foreign soil. More often than not, the dangers to this realm, to our very way of life, comes from a betrayal within. A trusted advisor, a protector of the realm, a prince, your liege. Those born and raised in this Frontier need only to look at the crest you bear when this betrayal comes to light. We will not cower or turn a blind eye. Instead, as always, we are ready!" - Vianne Roanoake, The Eve of Battle, The Siege of Roanoake Stronghold Vianne Roanoake: History Coming Soon. The Berkhaven Frontier: A Brief History Like most of most of the realm, in the years following the First War, the Redridge Mountain Range was occupied by the Orcs of the Old Horde. It wasn't until the Second War that the land was reclaimed for Stormwind by Anduin Lothar and Turalyon. Fighting alongside those heroes of legend was the ancestors of the Roanoake line, Declan Roanoake, Knight of the 1st Dragoons and Baron to a small bayside holding, and his wife Magdaline Croft, Priestess of the Light and Battle Medic. For valor in battle, sacrifice on and off the field, and great service given to king and country, Declan and Magdaline were honored and graced with the title Marquis and Marquess of the South East Frontier bordering the Redridge Mountain Range and the Swamp of Sorrows. It was soon after renamed The Berkhaven Frontier. The family has been guarding the border ever since. Points of Interest: The Berkhaven Frontier * Berkshire: A small shipping town that is nearly inaccessible for most sailors. Declan's Bay, while big enough to house several anchored ships, is protected by thick fog and a dangerous rocky passage known as The Maiden's Point. Few are able to navigate large ships into the safety of the bay and instead, must resort to rowboats or anchoring along the coast of Swamp of Sorrows and transport their cargo via the Redridge Highway. * Stoik Vigil: On either side of the Redridge Highway, two sets of immense twin towers were constructed, standing in silent watch over the large gated walls that span the separated valleys of the mountains. Although the gates are rarely closed, shutting only in times of great crisis or war, the watchtowers are always manned without fail. * Glacier Melt Hotsprings: A rarity in the world that Roanoake is graced with. Glacier Melt is a natural hot spring. Ice and snow melt from the peaks above, fueling the springs with their crystal clear water as it is heated from an unknown source hidden in the mountains. * Roanoake Stronghold: This immense fortress was constructed to be impregnable. It has been tested time and time again in battles against gnolls and orc alike, yet its walls have never faltered. The Berkhaven Frontier: Imports and Exports Exports * Timber: The thick forest throughout Berkhaven and the Roanoake Holdings is a natural export and a lucrative one at that. Several lumber mills in the area cut the timber down to beams and boards. Timber is also sold whole, the immense logs sometimes floated down the winding river in Berkhaven and transported to Berkshire for shipping. * Red Sandstone: Given the vast range of mountains made up of this reddish-orange rock, those in Berkhaven use this natural resource as a secondary source to export. While a majority of the inhabitants stick to the logging trade, some work large rock quarries, carving away at the mountain. The stone is used primarily for building supplies and roadways. * Roanoake Horses: Due to the large networks of valleys in the Roanoake Holdings, the citizens residing there brought in several herds of wild horses within the first years of settlement there . After decades of adjusting to the harsher weather and introduction of studier breeds to the bloodlines, the horses that are now raised and broken in that mountainous landscape are prized as warhorses above all else. Primary Uses: Heavy Calvary Warhorse, draft work, forestry work. Agile draft horse breed. Mostly gray, black, or roan. Clean-limbed, powerful and docile. Known for their intelligence and willingness to work. Imports * Grains: Due to the thick forests of Berkhaven, grains are difficult to grow and are therefore imported. The Roanoake line is known for its high standards, especially where grains are concerned. Often times choosing quality over quantity when purchasing this import in bulk. * Steel/Iron/Metals: While the Berkhaven Frontier is nestled in the vast mountain range of Redridge, it is abundant more so in copper and tin than the harder metals needed for armor and weaponry. Roanoake: House Records Declan Roanoake: Born heir apparent of Berkshire, Eldest son of Lady Anne Berk, Baroness of Berkshire and her husband Edward Roanoake, Fleet Admiral of His Majesty's Navy. Graced with the title and holdings of Marquis near the end of the second war. * Siblings: Margaret- Deceased-Redridge Fever * Marital Status: Married to Magdaline Croft * Titles: Marquis of Berkhaven Frontier, Commander of the 1st Redridge Dragoons, The Iron Stallion. * Children: Vianne Roanoake, Declan Roanoake II., Victoria Roanoake * Born: 556 K.C. * Death Record: Died in Battle, Blackrock Orcs. Year 609 K.C Magdaline Croft: Born a commoner of Duskwood Forest. The middle daughter of Constance and Elton Croft. Priestess of the light, skilled battle medic. Married to Declan Roanoake near the end of the second war. Title granted by marriage, Marchioness. * Siblings: Connie- Deceased - Childbirth. Ellie- Living * Marital Status: Married to Declan Roanoake. * Titles: The White Lady, Marchioness of Berkhaven Frontier, Baroness of Pinecroft. * Children: Vianne Roanoake, Declan Roanoake II., Victoria Roanoake * Born: 566 K.C. * Death Record: Died in Childbirth. Year 605 K.C. Declan Roanoake II: (2nd Born Twin) Heir apparent of Berkhaven Frontier, Eldest son of Declan and Magdaline Roanoake, Marquis of Berkhaven Frontier. Inherited land and title when his father was killed in battle. Year 609 K.C. * Siblings: Vianne Roanoake (Twin)- Living, Victoria Roanoake- Deceased- Stillborn * Titles: Marquis of Berkhaven Frontier, The Iron Colt * Marital Status: Unwed * Born: 593 K.C. * Death Record: Deceased- Exsanguination- Year 627 K.C. Vianne Roanoake: (First Born Twin) Second in line, heir to Berkhaven Frontier, Eldest Daughter of Declan and Magdaline Roanoake, Marquis of Berkhaven Frontier. Inherited land and title after the death of her twin brother. Year 627 K.C. * Siblings: Declan Roanoake (Twin)- Deceased- Exsanguination, Victoria Roanoake- Deceased- Stillborn * Titles: The White Lady, Marchioness of Berkhaven Frontier, Dame of the Roanoake 2nd Dragoons. * Marital Status: Widow to Grand Marshall Malcolm Reynolds * Born: 593 K.C. * Death Record: Living Malcolm Reynolds: Served in the Alliance military for many years as a vital role in the resistance against the Horde. Friend to Declan Roanoake Sr. having served alongside him through the first and second wars. * Titles: Grand Marshall of the Alliance * Marital Status: Married to Vianne Roanoake * Born: 558 K.C. * Death Record: Deceased- Natural Causes - Year 624 K.C. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Peerage